Nightmare Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). |-|FNAF4= Nightmare Bonnie is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the nightmarish incarnation of Bonnie. He makes his way towards the player down the Left Hall and cautious action must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player in the doorway or in the middle of the room. He was later reskinned to become Jack-O-Bonnie in the Halloween Edition and the voice of Liam O'Brien. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as his muzzle, chin, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie, just like his variants from the previous games. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame, like his counterpart from the second game. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are almost the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. He also sports wiry whiskers on his cheeks, which resembles an actual rabbit. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different visible places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it's possible to safely step away. Behaviour Nightmare Bonnie is an incredibly active antagonist in the first few nights. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the Left Hall. He first starts in an unseeable room that connects both halls, then can be seen peering behind the far end of the Left Hall or, if right next to the door, his jumpscare. If the player ignores Nightmare Bonnie for too long while he's at the door, he will enter the Bedroom and attack the player. When the player is at the left door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. |-|UCN= Nightmare Bonnie returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Nightmare Bonnie, along with Nightmare Mangle and Circus Baby, will attack from the right hall. However, each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that the player won't know who to expect first.The main way to counter his attack are to buy a Bonnie plushie from Prize Corner. Doing so will prevent Nightmare Bonnie from entering the Office, as the right door can't block off his attack. Alternatively, the player can leave the camera on Bonnie the entire night to stall him. The monitor does not need to be up in order to stall Nightmare Bonnie. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Bonnie variants Category:Nightmares